


Instinct

by unputomicro



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unputomicro/pseuds/unputomicro
Summary: Raquel and Sergio have a quick moment just before taking Paula to school on a simple weekday morning. It's just pure PWP, but with a little touch of fluff and tons of love.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> This is the first time I make an attempt at translating one of my works into English. Please, keep in mind that it's not my first language, so I would really appreciate it if you told me in case you find a typo or a bigger mistake. This is just one little one-shot about Sergio and Raquel in the future, after S5, when they are home again (and hopefully +1).
> 
> You can find some other stories on my wattpad profile (they are all in Spanish, til the moment). Same username as here :). 
> 
> Thank you for reading and, if this experiment goes well, I may make a series about these two darlings waiting for their kid. We could call it Baby Serquel Series. We'll see, one thing at a time.

He quietly opened the bedroom door, waiting for the darkness to swallow him, but was pleasantly surprised to see that the curtains were already open, allowing the daylight to illuminate the soft colors that predominated in the room. The bed, undone and with the sheets wrinkled at the foot of it, still maintained the shape of her silhouette, drawn between some creases and the pair of pillows she had to use to sleep these days. The pitter-patter of the shower stopped as he closed the door that separated their bedroom, with an en-suite bathroom, from the rest of the house. They had been living there for almost four months, in a beautiful one-story house open to the sea. If he had to be honest, this time, Sergio would have preferred a place a little farther away from the sea, but Raquel had been categorical and he wasn’t going to argue with her about anything. He could still hear her voice when, following their reunion after their adventure at the Bank of Spain, he had proposed her to settle this time somewhere in the Costa Rican jungle. " _Sergio, I liked our life on the beach just the way it was. We have to change houses, countries and, well, there is also this_ \- she pointed towards her belly, still flat - _I think those will be enough changes for now_ ". He had nodded and proposed a couple of similar places to the Philippines, secretly fearing that it would be impossible to find peace after what had happened in the previous days.

He smiled as he recalled that moment and thought how little their lives had actually changed compared to those months in Palawan. Everything was quite similar; identical rhythms, comparable scenarios. Their conflicts, after days of dialogue and some crying, were definitely resolved. The beach continued to be Raquel's retreat whenever she needed to recharge energies, which had happened more frequently in those recent months. Tiredness had taken its toll on her as soon as they had settled in their new house and he could only admire her for being able to carry a heist on her back without giving the slightest sign of fatigue. Sergio thought that cortisol, a substance produced by the human body during stressful situations was something exceptional; it was also very likely that most of the band owed their lives to Raquel and her distinctive temperance when in extreme situations. In his particular case, Sergio had no doubt that it was exactly like that.

On his way to the bathroom, he started picking up some pieces of clothing from the floor and mentally cursed Raquel’s habit of undressing on her way to the shower. It seemed natural for her to make a mess of their bedroom leaving her clothes everywhere, although the times she undressed while he was following her to the shower, it was definitely everything but annoying. Near the bed he found a thin T-shirt she used to sleep in. A few steps further on, a cotton bra, which Sergio could see was made up of two simple triangles of fabric joined by a satin strip at the bottom. Sometimes, he felt somewhat guilty about the several discomforts Raquel had to endure in the last few months. If he knew anything about her, it was that having to sleep in a bra because her boobs were aching was something that particularly bothered his wife. He caressed the fabric between his fingers, feeling a bit surprised by its softness. Finally, just before entering the bathroom, he picked up a completely rolled up small lace thong. Sergio had never had a particular kink with lingerie, but since he started dating Raquel, he had learned to appreciate the sensuality of the silhouettes the lace made on her naked skin.

He looked up from the floor to find her reflection in the bathroom mirror, their eyes fixating on each other inmediately. Leaning forward on the wooden surface that supported the two stone basins, she began to gently apply moisture on her face while smiling at him.

— Good morning. —Sergio leaned on the door frame to watch her while he crossed his arms over his chest, still carrying her discarded clothes, crumpled in one hand—. How are you feeling today?

— I’m good. Great, to be honest. We both had a good night sleep. —She said, happily, as she looked down at her remarkably present belly, covered by the white robe she usually wore after getting out of the shower—. You won’t give me a kiss?

— Well, I will. The day you don't leave your clothes all around the floor.

Sergio joked as he walked to the wicker basket in which they kept their laundry and, after carefully throwing the clothes there, he approached her, surrounding her now non-existent waist in between his arms. He murmured a sweet “ _good morning_ ” while leaving soft kisses all around her cheeks and neck and Raquel let herself pleasantly fall on his chest.

— I'm sorry, it's just that I can hardly bend over anymore.

He laughed as he gently bit her on the neck in response, well aware that she could still bend over perfectly and that, before being pregnant, she would also leave her clothes on the floor every time she went to the shower. The subtle friction of his beard on her shoulder awakened a familiar tingling in her belly, that led her to raise her hand to play with his soft hair, fiddling with the tufts, these days shorter than usual. Sergio continued giving soft kisses on her neck, traveling towards her nape, exposed by the high bun she usually used for quick showers. His lips wandered,touching every inch of shown skin, but it was not enough for him. He was hypnotized, totally and completely fascinated by the unique process his wife’s body was carrying out. Of course, he had always been aware of the biological mechanisms that pregnancy consisted on, but experiencing it by her side had been something that caught him completely off guard. He found it amazing what Raquel's body was capable of doing; but above all, he felt that she was even more beautiful than before. More attractive, more sexual. And she was awakening something in him that he hadn't experienced before. He raised one of his hands, leaving the other one caressing her belly through the fabric of the robe, until he reached the lapel of the garment and pulled it out uncovering her shoulder.

Sergio breathed harder than usual at the image the mirror showed him, and small locks of hair that escaped from her bun flew forward with the air that came out of his mouth. He looked at her, with her eyes narrowing at the touch of his lips and a hand caught up in his hair. Her neck, slightly turned to the left, trying to give him full access to her skin. He stopped lowering her bathrobe, not wanting to go beyond what they were doing, but feeling very tempted to immerse himself fully in the beauty standing before him. He watched through the mirror the way in which she dug her eyes into his and subtly moistened her lips before asking.

— Paula?

— Having breakfast.

— How much time do we have?

—Fifteen minutes. Twenty, at most.

He looked at her as she untied the knot that kept the bathrobe tied to her body, undressing the shoulder that was covered in the first place and, then, leaving her breasts exposed. Sergio felt the garment fall, heavy on his feet, but his brain was not able to register anything different from his wife's body, naked in front of him. His hands automatically came back in contact with her, noticing that she was still warm from the water. He stroked the smooth skin of Raquel's belly, looking at his own image in the mirror. The contrast between her exquisite skin and his hands, somewhat more cracked and covered with fine hair, excited him more than he would be able to admit to himself.

— You look beautiful like this. —He watched his own nails raking the outline of one of the little purple marks that decorated the side of her hips, delighted by the way his fingertips sank as he passed through those little valleys.

\- Like what?

\- Pregnant.

His other hand went up, cradling a boob and squeezing it lightly. Sergio could admit that he was entirely bewitched by Raquel's body; he had been from the first moment. But there was something now, undoubtedly instinctive and animal, about seeing her pregnant, making room in her own body for a life that they had both created.

— So now you're a pervert who likes pregnant women? —He carefully teased her nipple, being aware of the discomfort she had been dragging along in the last few weeks. Her boobs were noticeably fuller and smoother, leaning slightly on her belly.

— I think it has something to do with instinct. The truth is that I only like you pregnant.

Fearful of hurting her, he played with her nipple between his fingers and fiddled with it, twisting it carefully. The reaction in her face, as she threw her neck back to rest against his chest, of pure pleasure and enjoyment, made his cock fill with blood instantly. He dug his fingertips on Raquel’s hips, who groaned as she felt his erection against her ass, with only his pants between them. She rested one of her hands on the wooden surface, her fingertips turning white as she pressed against the material when Sergio felt her moisture with his fingertips. He separated, tortuously slowly, her outer lips in searching for the clit, which he found without much effort.

— Let's go to bed. —Sergio whispered as he placed a kiss on her shoulder while he extended her moisture so that the direct caresses on her clit wouldn't hurt her. He was also worried about the discomfort it would cause her to remain for several minutes standing in that position and, of course, about the possibility that she would hurt herself by hitting her belly with the countertop.

— No. I want you here. —She denied with a winning expression, turning around to expertly undo Sergio's pant button. He did not hesitate for a moment and assaulted her mouth, trapping her lower lip between his and sucking—. Oh, are you kissing me now?

Raquel did not give him time to answer, pulling him and pressing their mouths together again in a desperate kiss. They knew they usually had little time in the mornings, but today she could not resist the look of pure hunger that Sergio had given her through the mirror. She had never felt so desired in her life and, it was true, they had never lacked sex in their routine. In spite of it, Raquel perceived something different. The damned pregnancy hormones always had her ready, and she couldn't have been happier that he found sex exciting too, even though she had gained almost 20 pounds and her figure was far from being considered canonical at that time. She was well aware that these factors should not diminish her, but she found herself thinking about it at times. Without detaching her mouth from his, she rucked his shirt in her fist when raising one of her hands to caress his pectoral while the other surrounded his cock, massaging it firmly but carefully. She felt him growl in her mouth as she ran his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the small drops of pre-cum, that were fighting to come out.

— Now... I'll do whatever you want. — Raquel laughed on Sergio's lips, who, without leaving her mouth for a second, lifted her up by her hips to place her right between the two basins. Despite all the excitement and heat of the moment, he was still Sergio Marquina and the potential dangers of the situations prevented him from enjoying himself many, many times. With her sitting on the countertop, safe, naked and with her legs opened, he could focus on what he really wanted to do: make her enjoy herself.

— We don't have time for whatever I want. —She replied, stroking the beard on his cheek with one hand while, with the other, she placed him over her entrance, wetting him and teasing him with the contact of his soft her against her clit—. But I’ll make-do with an appetizer.

They both closed their eyes when they felt how Sergio entered her, slowly, until there was not a single centimeter of him that wasn’t sinked into her. Raquel’s hand, still on his face, moved to the back of his head, entangling her fingers in the little curls there. It was an involuntary reaction of her body, trying to bring him even closer to her, if that was possible, considering that she had him buried to the hilt. She felt him going in and out of her body once again, establishing a demanding rhythm. Her belly, seven months into pregnancy and much more pronounced than when she was pregnant with Paula, made it quite difficult to get fucked in any position where she was not sitting on top of him, so she had to throw her left arm back to support herself somewhere. A groan came out from her throat when Sergio brushed that exact spot inside her that made everything become a hundred times more intense. She rested her hand on the wooden surface between moans, not realizing that she had just put a couple of fingers inside the jar of moisturizer she was applying before Sergio arrived.

— Shit... Oh, Sergio, fuck!

Between moans, Sergio realized what had just happened and smiled, seeing how pleasure and laughter took place on his sice’s face at the same time. Without stopping the rithm of thusts, he grabbed her hips tighter, using his free hand to stimulate her clit.

— Fuck, I'm going to... Put moisturizer all over... If you keep on... Like this.

Sergio took the hand that Raquel had just put inside the jar and cleaned the two fingers over his own chest. He noticef how Raquel extended the remains of the product across his lower chest and her abs, still laughing with her clumsiness. Both their eyes were fixed on the image of him entering her, seeing how his cock disappeared and reappeared, in a steady rhythm. Raquel kept stroking him, her hands wandering all over his torso, her nails scratching when his thrus hit her in that exact place. _JoderSergioahí_.

— There, moisturized. —Her voice was hoarse, turning into a moan and, seconds later, into some kind of scream that Sergio had to silence with his own hand, placing two fingers just over her lips. She slightly bit him before leaving a kiss on the skin she had just scratched with her teeth.

—Shh. —Sergio placed his hand on her cheek, moving it to her nape just a few seconds later, starting to play with the blond locks of her hair. — You’re the one that’s going to end up moisturized.

Raquel laughed aloud, her sound echoing throughout the room. She loved it when her husband, who most of the time looked like a librarian, spoke to her like that. There shouldn’t be much time left. She grabbed Sergio's left wrist, which had just left her hair, and checked that he was, indeed, wearing his watch. It was a new watch, of course, because his father's had been lost in the heist. Raquel still found it strange to see him with any other watch. It was almost twenty past, and that they had to leave the house with Paula at 8:30.

— Well, do it quickly, because you have three minutes.

They joined their mouths in a desperate kiss, trying to silence their own moans of pleasure. Sergio's hands went to her knees, moving her towards the edge so that he could be more accurate in his movements. His thumb returned to her clit, stoking with the right pressure to just leave her shaking in thirty seconds. The thrusts were stronger, more demanding, and Raquel found herself separating her lips from his so that she could properly breathe. His hand was not giving her any truce and, mixed with the movement of his cock inside her, it was all so earth-shattering that her legs started shaking. She felt herself dissolve into pleasure and just let the orgasm drag her away, trying to be as quiet as possible. He grunted as the feeling of her walls clenching around him, seeing how his own abyss was getting closer and closer. He had enough time to withdraw his thumb from her clit so that it would not be uncomfortable for her, before getting lost in the wonderful sensation of getting deep into Raquel. He was so into the pleasure expressions of her face, into the privilege of being a witness of how she was finishing after laughing with him just a few seconds before, while they were rentlessly fucking. Sergio continued thrusting, digging on Raquel’s hips while he watched the way her breasts bounced up and down with every move. He looked at her, totally and completely opened to him, her pussy in full display for him as he roamed in and out of her, and he could not contain himself any longer. A wave of pleasure invaded him entirely, but he continued sinking into Raquel as the spasms of his orgasm shook his body. He remained entirely buried inside her as long as he started emptying himself, looking for her mouth with his own at the last moment, needing to breathe from her breath to fully reach his peak.

Raquel caressed the back of his neck with her fingers while leaving light kisses on his beard, his face, his lips. She gave him a deep kiss, grabbing his jaw and whispering a little "wow" when the kiss was over. Sergio felt himself like floating. He separated from her body just enough to let his cock come out frim inside her and watched as some of the remains of her fluid mixed with his cum came out immediately afterwards. He bit his lip as he looked at her; lovely, her orgasm printed on her face and her beautiful tangled hair. Sergio thought that happiness must look a lot like this. It should be very similar to him, now expecting a daughter with the love of his life; it must look a lot like a desperate fuck at eight o'clock in the morning because they just could not contain themselves.

He helped her off the counter and, after a couple of kisses, she got back in the shower. He left the room just in time to grab an apple and eat it in the car while he drove Paula to school. After a life full of illness, death and heists, Sergio never thought he would find peace in the most simple family life. While driving through the roads of the neighborhood where they lived, full of luxurious beach houses, he remembered his brother, Andrés. Shaking his head slightly from one side to the other while smiling, in a gesture of denial and disbelief that Sergio had dedicated to his brother hundreds of times, he thought that Andrés would be very proud of him, finally discovering the purest, more instinctive and plainest pleasures of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make an author happy. Comments make me happy :)


End file.
